Once Again
by Fantasi Liar
Summary: Percobaan jurus baru Kakashi membuahkan hasil yang tak terduga. Apa mungkin ada orang yang bisa hidup dalam dimensi Kamui-nya? Dan sesuatu yang konyol terjadi hanya karena mereka... umm...


**Disclaimer: Mushishi by ****Yuki Urushibara and ****Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, sedikit AU, dan semoga tidak ada typo…**

* * *

**Once Again?**

Kakashi terengah-engah. Jurus barunya ini membutuhkan banyak _chakra_. Yah, tidak bisa dikatakan baru juga, karena pada prinsipnya jurus ini adalah kebalikan dari _Kamui _miliknya.  
Kakashi bermaksud untuk menciptakan _Kamui_ yang bukan hanya mengirim benda ke kantong dimensinya, tetapi juga bisa untuk mengambil benda yang pernah dibuangnya ke dimensi itu.

Hanya membalik, tapi tak semudah itu.

"Hah... kali ini aku harus berhasil. Baiklah, ini dia."

Kakashi mengonsentrasikan _chakra-_nya pada _Sharingan_, membuatnya berputar lebih cepat seiringan dengan lubang dimensi yang secara perlahan mulai terbuka.  
Konsentrasi.

Kakashi mulai merasakannya. Sedikit lagi. Dan... seseorang terlempar dari lubang dimensinya. Seseorang itu mendarat tepat di atasnya dan... bibir mereka saling bersentuhan.

Oh, tidak. Sepersekian detik kemudian pandangannya mengabur dan kesadarannya mulai luluh.

* * *

Perlahan-lahan mata Kakashi terbuka. Dan dengan cepat mata Kakashi melebar. Kaget. Bagaimana tidak?

Bayangkanlah, saat kau berkonsentrasi penuh membuat jurus baru yang berhubungan dengan dimensi lain, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang terlempar dari lubang itu, lalu dia mendarat tepat menabrakmu dan kalian berciuman, pingsan dan terbangung dengan posisi yang sangat... ahem... menggiurkan. Dan yang kau lihat di depanmu adalah dirimu sendiri.

Orang itu (atau tubuh Kakashi) mulai bangun dan duduk di sebelah Kakashi dan menatapnya dengan aneh. Kakashi balas menatap orang itu. Cepat-cepat, keduanya berlari menuju sungai di dekat mereka, memandangi bayangan dalam air itu.

Tidak mungkin. Tubuh mereka tertukar. Dan Kakashi yakin kalau ini bukanlah _genjutsu_.

Mereka sangat mirip... kalau saja rambut orang itu berdiri menyamping dan Kakashi melepaskan maskernya. Mungkin mereka akan terlihat seperti saudara kembar. Atau mereka benar-benar kembar? Jangan-jangan orang itu adalah Kakashi versi dunia lain? Atau dia adalah kepribadian gelap Kakashi? Dia mendengar cerita Naruto tentang air terjun yang bisa memunculkan kepribadian gelap seseorang dulu. Apa mungkin dia hidup dalam dimensi _Kamui_ milik Kakashi?

Dan yang paling mengherankan adalah tubuh mereka tertukar!

Tidak mungkin. Selama hidupnya, belum pernah Kakashi mendengar kejadian seperti ini.

Oh, sial. Dan nanti malam adalah kencan pertamanya dengan Sakura. Sial, sial.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi? Dan di mana ini?"

Orang yang sekarang menghuni tubuh Kakashi itu bertanya. Pandangannya beralih dari tubuh aslinya, tubuh Kakashi dan bayangan mereka berdua di air.

"Entahlah. Ini Konoha, desaku. Yang aku tahu, kau terlempar keluar dari lubang dimensi yang kubuat dan langsung menabrakku. Dan katahu... begitulah. "

"Hn? Kau membuat lubang dimensi itu? Kukira mushi tadi yang menghisapku." Orang itu menggumamkan kalimat terakhirnya, tapi pendengaran tajam Kakashi masih bisa menangkapnya.

"_Mushi_?"

"Kau dengar rupanya. Itulah sesuatu yang menghisapku ke sini." Jelas Ginko.

"Syukurlah bukan hanya aku yang menyebabkan ini semua." Kakashi terlihat lega.

"Tapi, apa kau bisa mengembalikan keadaan kita?"

Kakashi berpikir keras, otaknya mencari-cari jurus yang mungkin bisa mengembalikan mereka. Mungkin ada. Tapi nihil.

Mungkin mereka akan terjebak seperti ini selamanya. Oh, tidak.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin mereka bisa membantu." Kakashi mulai berdiri.

"Mereka? Siapa?"

"Hmn? Oh, Hokage-sama dan orang-orangku. Mungkin mereka tahu sesuatu." Kakashi berjalan menuju arah kantor Hokage. "Ayo."

Orang itu mengikuti Kakashi, tangannya mulai meraih maskernya. Rasanya sesak.

"Jangan." Cegah Kakashi dengan mata yang memicing, membuat orang itu mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi."

"Hn. Ginko." Balas orang itu dengan singkat.

Tiba-tiba mereka seperti menabrak sesuatu. Seperti ada tembok tembus pandang yang menghalangi mereka berdua. Uh oh, mereka tidak bisa meninggalkan tepi sungai ini.

"Apa ini?" Ucap Kakashi sambil meraba-raba selubung yang ada di depannya.

"Seperti ada sesuatu yang menghalangi jalan kita."

Kakashi memulai beberapa segel dan mencoba mengumpulkan chakra di telapak tangannya. Tapi tidak bisa.

"Sial, bahkan aku tidak bisa menggunakan chakra." Kakashi menghela napas.

"Chakra?" Ginko menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Itu energi dalam yang dimiliki para ninja." Jelas Kakashi.

"Jadi kau tidak bisa mengeluarkan kita dari sini?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sama. Aku juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dalam kondisi seperti ini." Ucap Ginko setelah berusaha mengumpulkan energinya.

"Argh!"

"Kenapa di saat seperti ini..." Kakashi mulai depresi. Kencan pertamanya...

"Hei, kita pasti akan menemukan jalan keluarnya." Ginko berusaha menenangkah Kakashi yang terlihat gundah, atau menenangkan dirinya sendiri?

"Kupikir kita bertukar tubuh karena... itu... kau tahu, kan?" Kata Ginko dengan sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Umm... jadi?"

"Jadi kupikir... kita harus... argh! Ini memalukan." Ginko mengelus belakang lehernya, seperti kebiasaan Kakashi.

"Kau..."

"Secara logika... ugh..." Wajah Ginko yang tertutup masker Kakashi memerah.

"Jangan-jangan kau hom-"

"Tidak! Maksudku bukan begitu." Mata Ginko melebar.

"Oh."

"Jadi, apa kau mau mencobanya?"

"..."

Kakashi memucat. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau orang lain tahu tentang hal ini, apa lagi Sakura. Matilah dia. Tapi kalau hanya memang ini cara agar mereka bisa kembali ke tubuh mereka masing-masing…

Akhirnya Kakashi bergerak mendekat. Begitu juga dengan Ginko.

Dekat. Semakin dekat. Hingga tidak ada jarak lagi di antara mereka.

Oh, Tuhan, semoga ini berhasil. Akan sangat memalukan kalau ini gagal.

Seperti sebelumnya, kepala mereka menjadi berat dan kesadaran mereka mulai menghilang.

...

**Bar! x_x**

**Dan inilah hasil kebodohan saya, karena dengan nekad telah membuat fanfic dari anime yang belum pernah saya tonton. Niatnya sih Cuma buat barteran fic sama Tante kearuff. Tapi akhirnya di-publih juga :3**

**Makasih sudah baca… kalau mau, tinggalkan review:)**


End file.
